Dancing Dreams
by Canopy4
Summary: This is a fic meant to put you in a good mood about love and life. A really sweet message hides amiss the romance, flirting and denial. There is as much fluff as there is plot. There's a little bit of almost every pair: Sorato, Takari, Taiora...


Hello! When I first wrote this, I thought it was the best thing ever because it was my first fanfiction. Now I look back on it and groan. It's very fluffy. I left the ending wide open. I was considering doing a sequel to wrap things up but if you prefer the hanging ending then just tell me. I apologize for any typos and spelling errors. Suggestions are always welcomed. Thanks for taking time out to read this! *_*  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Scene change= ~~

Personal thought=**

Silence or actions= ^^

****

Dancing Dreams

"Hurry up Takeru! We're going to be late!"

"In a second Yamato," Takeru slipped a shirt over his head. "Now if I could just do something with this mess" he mused.

Yamato appeared in the doorway. "Wow, looking good my man. You'll be getting some action tonight!" He hooted.

Takeru grinned. "What about you? Will you be breaking curfew tonight?" 

Yamato sauntered over to the mirror. "Nah, I doubt it. I'm only going to this because Taichi, Sora and Mimi will be there. But who knows: Maybe I'll end up at some sex gal's place, he said as he flashed cheesy smiles into the mirror.

"Hey Romeo, quit hogging my light," said Takeru cheerfully as he playfully

shoved his older brother.

"Is that anyway to treat an awesome older brother like me?" called Yamato. The two boys jokingly wrestled until Takeru shouted, "Enough! You'll ruin my hair."

Yamato intensely stared at his brother. "Leave it," he said, "Girls love it like that. Now let's go."

~~~~

"Here come the Casanovas of Odaiba High" said Sora, eyeing the blonde brothers who stood in the doorway.

"Yeah!! I love cute guys!" said Mimi.

Yamato and Takeru both slowly bushed their sleek, thick hair out of their azure eyes, scanning the crowd as they did so. A sigh rose from the girl population.

Sora smirked. "Same old, same old." For some reason, Taichi found this very amusing.

"This party won't be anywhere near normal," he said as both he and Koushirou dissolved into peals of laughter. Sora and Hikari exchanged glances. 

"Taichi, what are you talking about?" questioned Sora.

"Well darling, me and the boys were talking and we decided that junior high students don't really know how to have fun. So we decided to bring some high school excitement to this little dance," explained Taichi. Sora and Hikari sighed. Both knew exactly what Taichi was planning on doing.

"He's your brother."

"Yeah, but he's your lover," said Kari. Sora fell silent. _**I thought I was Taichi's love, but now I'm not so sure. It amazes me that love can be so complicated. I want the golden prize but being alone with the one thing I desire is a bit scary. Taichi's so nice and sweet though. And besides, there are so many "well meaning friends who are blocking my dreams. One being..."**_

"Isn't a great party? Did you just see who walked in the door? And are you guys talking about love and romance without me?" cried a giddy Mimi.

"Well, I said the word lover but I wasn't really talking about my love life," volunteered Hikari.

Mimi smiled. "Oh good, I'm glad you want to talk about you and love. Now which hot guy are we discussing?"

Taichi snorted. "There goes Mimi displaying her excellent listing skills again."

"...Now listen, tonight is the perfect night for you to hook up with some cute guy. Let's see, he should know how to treat a lady and be..."

"Loving," suggested Sora

"Intelligent," offered Koushirou.

"Brave and popular, like me!" cried Jyou.

"Athletic and have snazzy hair!" screamed Taichi.

Hikari started to laugh. "Guys, I'm not going to make love happen, it will come to me."

"Speak of the devil," muttered Sora, seeing Yamato and Takeru walking over.

"Hey Yamato! This dance needs some help. I'm not having a lot of fun," shrieked Taichi.

Koushirou smiled. "I simply must disagree with Taichi. Although the harmonious balance between the treble and base is in serious array, due largely in part to the ration being disturbed when the decibels are magnified, the overloaded amplifier is transmitting pulsating currents through our bodies. This creates more hormone secretion which leads to a positive chemical imbalance. The level is increased since we are in a confined area."

^^Silence^^

"What the hell did he just say? I was talking about our plan for tonight and he starts spewing some total shit, just to make me feel dumb."

"Taichi, you aren't dumb, just not as smart as I am," replied Koushirou cooly.

A baffled Jyou spoke up. "Gee, and all this time I thought that this dance was good because there's bunch of horny teens crammed together in a room with loud music."

"That's what I said" wailed Koushirou.

"Taichi, all this talk is giving me a headache. I'm always action. And I think out plan needs to be put in action."

Mimi smiled invitingly. "Are you really always action Yamato?"

Yamato winked. "Always," he declared.

Sora sighed inwardly as Taichi, Jyou and Yamato walked towards the refreshment table with a mysterious bottle labeled Green Tabasco Sauce in hand. Fighting tears, she turned her attention to the others- Takeru, Mimi, Hikari and Koushirou. Being around Takeru and Hikari was too painful. They were too much like their older siblings, the two males that caused her so much pain . She didn't want to choose one over the other, she didn't want to hurt anybody. Desperate to leave the situation and to avoid her feelings, Sora looked around for a diversion. Anything would do…or rather anyone.

"C'mon Koushirou, let's dance," she said, dragging the startled genius out onto he dance floor.

"Hello Hikari. You look nice," said Takeru.

Hikari smiled. She had been wating for this moment for days.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself," Hikari took a step towards him, "and you smell nice."

Mimi jumped in. "I agree. You smell like a god. Just like Yamato."

Takeru smiled. "Thanks Mimi, but it _is _Yamato's cologne." *_Isn't this nice? Mimi likes Yamato. I wonder who he likes. I have a pretty good idea…*_

"So why don't you two go dance, look into each others eyes, and fall in love," suggested Mimi

Hikari grimaced. "Mimi, you are as subtle as you are sincere." She stole a glance at Takeru who appeared to be at a loss of words. 

"Well Takeru, how would you like to dance?"

"Um, actually, I'm kind of thirsty. I think I'm going to go get a drink or something," he said, backing away.

As Hikari saw the beautiful blonde walk to the other side of the room she couldn't help but think how distance and secretive he had been lately. She stared at him for a few moments while Mimi jabbered on in her ear until a loud noise startled her.

"Mimi! I need your help. Koushirou has two left feet and can't stop talking about how 'prodigiously cold' he is and that he should have worn a flannel shirt. So could you please knock some sense into him? Maybe you'll get a response out of him!" exclaimed a haggard Sora.

"I certainly will. Imagine, flannel with those shoes," Mimi said as she stalked onto the dance floor.

^^SMACK, SMACK^^

^^Silence^^

Sora winced. _*That's the last time I dance with somebody I don't like.*_

Turning to Hikari, Sora asked, "Hey Hikari, what's up?"

"Sora, why doesn't Takeru like me? I asked him to dance and he ran away."

Sora laughed. "Hikari, the boy is obsessed with you!"

"No he isn't, not the way Taichi is with you. Taichi told Yamato one day that you make him feel complete. Without you, he's a soccer team without its goalie." 

"Hmm, a romantic thought from Taichi. It was totally random, but you have to give him points for trying .Listen, Takeru is one of the most humble and considerate people. This might as well be a match made in heaven. Now come one, let's go make your hopes and dreams become reality."

~~3 hours later~~ 

"Dear lord!" exclaimed Takeru, Mimi, Hikari, and Sora. 

"I get the feeling this has to do with Taichi's little plan and a bottle of 'green Tabasco sauce'," muttered Hikari. The scene was truly one to behold. 

Koushirou, with his tie around his head was doing "The Machine" on the dance floor. 

Taichi somehow routed the music to play "Cherry Blossom Hill" nonstop and was breakdancing. Jyou, in a fit of madness, streaked through the auditorium.

Laughing, Yamato came up to his brother. "Hey Takeru, what's up? Wanna help me show up Taichi on the dance floor?"

"Sorry Yamato, Takeru's saving me this dance, "said Hikari.

"Um, yeah, well gee, yeah, whoa, oh boy…Yamato I need to talk to you." The two boys walked out of the auditorium 

Hikari threw her hands up in this air. "See Sora!? He avoided me again! 

"Nobody said it would be easy. Patience is a virtue. And with love you need a lot of it." 

~~Outside~~

"So Takeru, what's up? Have you been tearing up the dance floor?"

Takeru plopped down on the stairs. "No, not really. I can't dance." 

Yamato stared at his brother. "Takeru, you can dance. We both can. It's in our blood. Dad can dance and so can your mother."

"Gee, and here I thought dancing was an acquired trait; now I learn it's an innate ability." 

"Shut up" 

"Yamato, can Dad really dance?" 

"Well, he certainly didn't win over your mother by being friendly and gentle." Silence

"Yamato, do Mom and Dad still like each other?" 

"I don't know. Maybe things will change after this weekend," said Yamato.

"I can't believe they're going to be at the same conference together for a whole week," stated Takeru.

After a long pause, Takeru spoke. "Why don't you like Mom?"

Yamato slid a cigarette into his mouth. "I'm not going to answer that."

"Can I ask you another question Yamato?"

"Go ahead."

"Why don't you go out with Mimi?" 

A snickering Yamato responded. "Takeru, my love is a hidden love. See, girls are similar like hair gel. Sometimes they're really helpful and smell nice. Other times they're hinder the way you look and act," explained Yamato. 

Takeru groaned. "Must everything relate to your hair?" he questioned. "Just answer me this: Don't you like Mimi?" 

"I already answered you. My love is classified. Takeru, I'm not you. Your love for Hikari is so obvious it hurts our eyes." 

Takeru blushed. "Is not."

"Yes it is. You need to go in there and dance with her. Pour on that Ishida charm. Even though your mother has tried to get rid of it, it's still in you."

"Thanks for the advice Yamato. Now I have some for you."

"Oh, this I have to hear," Yamato said cynically

"I know you have some problems dealing with Mom and Dad. These are issues you may never get over. That's fine. But learn from it Yamato. Don't just sit there and close yourself off, embrace yourself and others around you. Start by being close to the ones you love. Start by telling yourself that you really do care about the ones you love. Show them that love."

^^Silence^^

"Takeru, do you think Taichi is a good enough soccer player to win without having a goalie?"

"Um, if he tries hard enough. Why?" 

"Nothing. I can't go much longer without some hair gel. My strands are getting frizzy. I hope Taichi will let me use his."

^^More silence^^

"Yamato, was Mom bad gel?" Takeru asked, his thoughts still on his shredded family.

Yamato said, "No, Dad just had bad hair." He stood up. 

"Let's go back inside. I can't believe you haven't danced with Hikari yet."

Takeru stood up. "You didn't light your cigarette."

Yamato flicked it away. "I know. And Takeru?" Takeru stopped walking and waiting for his brother to continue talking.

"I won't tell Hikari that you made up some lame excuse to avoid telling her that you love her."

Takeru smiled. "Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah. It was a good try. But you didn't fool me."

"Yamato, you're not fooling me either right now."

Yamato smiled softly. "I know. I do care. Thanks Takeru." 

~~Inside the dance~~

Back inside, the DJ announced the last song. Hikari and Sora looked pained. The night was practically over and the sweet melody of love was yet to be played. 

"Hikari." The girl whipped around. It was Takeru. Standing next to him was a taller, older version of Hikari's sweetheart.

"Would you like to dance Hikari?" asked a blushing Takeru.

"Sure," she said as her prince led her out to the dance floor. 

Yamato, whose cheeks were turning an interesting shade of crimson, looked at Sora. 

"Hi Sora." 

"Hi Yamato." 

The two gazed into each others' eyes while the melodies of love drifted towards them.

!!Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry, it didn't flow as smoothly as I hoped. 


End file.
